Better Dungeons
The Better Dungeons is a mod which adds new dungeons and mobs, bosses, and items to Hexxit. Conquering one of these dungeons is very rewarding as they hold chests filled with loot. However, there are monsters and traps in these dungeons, making them a challenge to complete. Most of the dungeons contain a boss, a significantly stronger mob within the dungeon which drops rare items. Dungeons There are 12 types of dungeons in the mod. Two of them are only available in Creative mode. * The Wall in the North * Castles * Snow Castles * Ice Caves * Swamp Caves * Slime Caves * Caves * Nether Cities * Ships * Strongholds * Underground Dungeons * Volcano * Skyscraper * Underwater City * Underground Dungeons Mobs Dungeons contain hostile mobs which will attack the player. Type of mobs encountered will depend on the dungeon's distance from the player's initial spawnpoint. *Dwarves *Armored Endermen *Goblins *Golems *Gremlins *Minotaurs *Monkeys *Ogres *PigMage *Armored Pigmen *Pirates *Armored Skeletons *Specters *Tritons *Walkers *Armored Zombies *Mercenary (Friendly) *Notice that some of these types of Mobs will fight each other if the player is in creative. Mob Types *Defender - Armed with a shield, this mob type will deflect arrows and block attacks. *Healer - Armed with a Heal Staff, this mob will heal injured mobs in a group. *Grenadier - Armed with Essence grenades, this mob will attack by throwing grenades at the player. *Archer - Armed with a bow, this mob will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Gunner - Armed with a revolver, this mob type will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Bannerman - Armed with a comically large banner, this mob uses its flag for melee attacks, additionally, buffs itself and nearby units of it's type with protection and speed. *Berserker - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Bigsword, this mob uses melee attacks. *Ninja - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Dagger, this mob uses melee attacks. *Hooker - Armed with a Hookshoot, this mob will hook the player to pull into melee range. *Spearman - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Spear, this mob uses melee attacks. *Captain - These mobs have a feather in their helmet and will lead groups. The captain can also be a type from the list above. Bosses For the main article, see Bosses. *Shelob (in skeleton castles and jungle caves) - formerly known as the Spider Boss *Turtle Boss (in CastleWE and Swamp Caves) *Necromancer (in skeleton dungeons and towers) *Liche (in zombie dungeons and towers) *Pig Mage (in Nether cities) *Pirate Boss (on pirate ships) *Walker Boss (in snow castles) * Dwarf Engineer (in Golem dungeons) *Exterminator Prototype (in Golem dungeons) *Ice Bull (in Ice Caves) *Giant Slime (in Slime Caves) *Gremlin Shaman (in Gremlin castles) *Specter Lord (in Specter Castles) *Monking (on BigTree) * Nether Dragon (in Nether cities) * Minotaur Boss (in Minotaur castles) * Triton Boss (in Underwater Cities) * Goblin Boss (in Jungle Caves) * Orc shaman Default Mob Dungeons set to use the default mob in their configuration file will have a different mob guarding it depending on distance from spawn. The guard mob and the boss mob changes each 1000 blocks. *Armored Skeleton / Necromancer (spawn - 1k) *Blue Goblin / Goblin Boss (1k - 2k) *Armored Zombie / Liche (2k - 3k) *Gremlin / Gremlin Shaman (3k - 4k) *Specter / Specter Lord (4k - 5k) *Minotaur / Minotaur Boss (5k - 6k) *Armored Golem / Golem Boss (6k - 7k) *Walker / Walker Boss (7k +) Any dungeon spawned north of -8000 will have Armored Endermen as the mob type. The Armored Enderman has no boss. Blocks * Editable Capsule Station * Storage Capsule Station * Small Capsule Station * Medium Capsule Station * Big Capsule Station * BetterDungeonSpawner Items Dungeons have lots of chests containing loot, making them very rewarding to clear. ; Utility * Bag * Quiver (Better Dungeons) * Hookshoot * Longshoot * Manualhook * Scroll of Escape * Scouter * Spiderhook ; Weapons * Revolver * Healing Staff * Water Staff * Poison Staff * Ice Staff * Fire Staff * Dark Staff * Electric Staff * Wind Staff * Magic Essence * Water Grenade * Poison Grenade * Ice Grenade * Fire Grenade * Darkness Grenade * Electric Grenade * Wind Grenade * Life Grenade * Long Bow * Ninja Dagger * Walker Sword * Monking Sword * Fire Spear * Iron Dagger * Diamond Dagger * Iron Spear * Diamond Spear * Iron Bigsword * Diamond Bigsword * Earth Crusher * Moonlight * Morning Shine * Trickster Dagger * Cursed Bone ; Ammunition * Bullet * Water Arrow * Poison Arrow * Ice Arrow * Fire Arrow * Darkness Arrow * Electric Arrow * Wind Arrow * Life Arrow ; Tools Super Tool! ; Armor * Cloud Boots * Turtle Helmet * Turtle Plate * Turtle Pants * Turtle Boots ; Materials * Staff * Turtle Scale * Handle ; Essences * Water Essence * Poison Essence * Ice Essence * Fire Essence * Darkness Essence * Electric Essence * Wind Essence * Life Essence ; Unsorted/Other * Empty Capsule * Golden Feather * Shield * Banners * Skeleton (Better Dungeons) * Zombie (Better Dungeons) * Pirate * Specter * Dwarf * Shadow * Goblin Green * Goblin Blue * Pig Man * Enderman (Better Dungeons) * Monkey * Triton * Gremlin * Golem * Ogre * Minotaur * Mercenary * Spider * Turtle * Bull * Exterminator Prototype * Pirate Captain * Walker King * Necromancer * Liche * Pig Mage * Specter Lord * Gremling Shaman * Minotaur Boss * Goblin Boss * castles.prop * castleSnow.prop * iceCave.prop * jungleCave.prop * netherCity.prop * ship.prop * slimeCave.prop * stronghold.prop * swampTurtleCave.prop * undergroundDungeon.prop * volcano.prop * Mercenary Controller * Path Marker Trivia *The Better Dungeon mobs will sometimes mount passive mobs such as cows and pigs *The mobs will attack Villagers *You can equip and armor Mercenaries in Survival and the hostile mobs in Creative Mode Gallery Better Dungeons - Big Pirate Ship.png|Big Pirate Ship dungeon Better Dungeons - Destroyed Ship.png|If you let any of TNT's on ship explode, it will start chain reaction.. Better Dungeons - Pirate Ship - TNT Storage 1.png|One of two TNT storage rooms on big pirate ship Better Dungeons - Small Pirate Ship.png|Small Pirate Ship Dungeon Better Dungeons - Pirate Boss vs Walker Boss.png|A Pirate Boss and Walker Boss dueling each other. Better Dungeons - KamiPalace.png|A Rare End Stone Tower Better Dungeons - Volcano.png|Volcano Better Dungeons - Necromancer Castle.png|A Necromancer Castle Category:Mods Category:Better Dungeons